winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Alfea Fairies
In addition to the winx, there are dozens of other students attending Alfea. Main Alfea students Amaryl wears a yellow and green fairy outfit and has pink and orange wings. She is the only Alfea student other than the Winx who has a known power. She shouted "Star power" during one of the season two episodes. She is from the planet Cosmosia and has power over starlight and all things celestial. She has a bit of an attitude and sometimes she is comical,she also almost always wants to be center stage and, depending on the person, can or can't hold grudges for long. Amaryl may have a friendly relationship with Mirta and Lucy, as she can be seen with them at Musa's concert during season two and the three of them are invited by Musa to come on stage with the Winx for the last song. Stella and her didn't get along very well through the first two seasons. Amaryl had tried to attack Stella in one of their classes, but was stopped by Professor Palladium. (Depending on the version, she was trying to attack Stella with the Sphere of truth spell) At the end of the third season Stella and Amaryl have put aside their conflict maybe because of Mirta's friendship and are waiting together for the Winx to show up. [[Luna|'Luna']] is a fairy with short green hair who attends the same classes as the Winx Club members. [[Ortensia|'Ortensia']] wears glasses and an orange shirt, and in her fairy form keeps her glasses and wears a muffin cap, and a pink tank top and dark pink skirt. She was noted as complaining about the prom in the last few episodes of Season One.She has the power of music like Musa. [[Francis|'Francis']] wears a harlequin fairy outfit. She is also Layla's roommate. She is first seen sleeping in their room, cuddling Piff. She is friendly, but definitely has an attitude: she insults Timmy when he comes looking for Tecna in the 19th episode of Season Two, during Tecna's phase of hating Timmy (depending on the version, for not making the first move, or for not shooting the Trix and letting them take the Codex piece at Red Fountain). Francine has long red hair and wears a dark blue fairy outfit. Her casual outfit is light blue. Francine is a character of many names. She's called Dahlia or Priscilla in other episodes, but the Circle of Power card game refers to her as Francine. Powers: She is the fastest flyer. [[Priscilla|'Priscilla']] is a red-haired background fairy who is most seen with Luna and Katy. She wears a dark-green fairy outfit with leaf-shaped wings. She flies very fast and has power over wind and air. She is from the realm of Cumulus. [[Galatea|'Galatea']] is a fairy with light blond hair. She has a cream-coloured fairy outfit with darker cream-coloured wings shaped like treble clefs with gold trimming. The witches force her to take them to Alfea's spell chamber so they can steal its spells. Icy breaks Galatea's wings when she tries to escape. When Galatea tries to save the books in the chamber from a fire that Darcy starts, she is overcome by smoke. Musa saves her and earns her Enchantix. [[Nova|'Nova']] is a fairy with bright orange hair and is she is from Solaria. When all the other Winx girls are in Tides, she is the one that gives Stella all the latest news about Solaria. Lesser known Alfea fairies [[Katy|'Katy']]: Katy is a girl who is seen in a few episodes throughout the series. She wears a pink tank top and skirt with a blue scarf. Her fairy outfit is yellow and has a collar with a bell on it. She has cat ears and a tail in this form. [[Ahisa|'Ahisa']]: Ahisa is a fairy that has long black hair with bangs. She is feisty, confident, pretty and full of energy, and very optimistic. It can be assumed that she and Mirta are friends, as she, Kimmy, and Mirta have been seen together in one episode in Season Two.She is the guardian of love and possesses love-based attack. Her element color is pink and according to her fairy form she has powers over love; but her Enchantix hasn't been showed yet to confirm it. [[Alice|'Alice']]: is an elegant-looking fairy with long, curly, blue hair. She has a high-necked baby blue fairy outfit with dark blue parts and purple cape like part on her dress. She is Jared's love interest at the end of the second season.She has ice powers like Icy, but on the good side.Her element colour is blue. [[Kadija|'Kadija']]: Kadija is a fairy with brown cornrows. Her fairy outfit is orange with blue accents, and her daily outfit consists of a yellow top, jeans and a blue necklace. She seems to be in several classes with Stella and Bloom. [[Kaie|'Kaie']]: Kaie has short, messy red-brown hair. She has not been seen in her fairy outfit, but her normal outfit is a navy blue beater and jeans. [[Karina|'Karina']]: Karina has chin-length brown hair. Her fairy outfit is red and pink, as is her daily outfit. Her daily outfit consists of a maroon and pink sweater, and a dark skirt.She is from the same realm as Flora, but another city. Her element colour is green. [[Kimmy|'Kimmy']]: Kimmy is a blond fairy who keeps her hair in a bun at the back of her head. She has a purple-and-blue fairy outfit with a corset-like top and blue boots with some pink parts. It can be assumed that she, Ahisa and Mirta are friends, as they have been seen together in two episodes in Season Two. in which she started and in all the others since. She is not always the most positive person, but manages to get through obstacles with an attitude. Her calm behavior makes believe she is a princess. [[Kylie|'Kylie']]: Kylie is a strawberry-blond fairy with short bangs and a rather skimpy pink fairy outfit.Her powers are unknown. [[Lavire|'Lavire']]: Lavire is a blond who is often seen wearing a green t-shirt. Lavire's fairy outfit consists of a lavender midriff top and dark purple shorts with sport shoes and lavender wings. She complains about the pop quiz in season , "Pushing the Envelope". Her powers are shields and barrier, in a purple element colour. [[Lolina|'Lolina']]: Lolina is a fairy with black hair. Her daily outfit consists of a striped green and white shirt and a miniskirt. She was a contestant in Miss Magix, but did not win. Green gravity-defying rings surround her fairy outfit. Her element colour is green. [[Lin Poo|'Lin Poo']]: Lin Poo is a minor fairy with bright pink hair. Her hair is curled into buns on the sides of her head. She sometimes is seen at Cloud Tower. She wears a yellow t-shirt and pink gym shorts as her daily outfit, but nothing is known about her fairy outfit. [[Miky|'Miky']]: Miky is a black haired fairy. Her hair is very curly and she wears an orange fairy outfit and daily outfit. [[Selene|'Selene']]: Selene is a fairy with bright blue hair. She wears a blue and orange tank top as part of her normal outfit Her other outfits have not been seen yet even though she was in the first season. She seems to be a good student though [[Silicya|'Silicya']]: Silicya is a red-haired fairy. Her fairy outfit is gold with navy blue accents. Her powers are the sun like Stella. She is of course close to Nova and also talks to Stella once in a while. She is the one who gave Nova those magazines. Spica: Spice has blond hair, worn long with a pair of pigtails added to the top. She wears a green tank top and an orange skirt; in fact, her outfit is similar to Stella's. She is named during a Season 1 episode, in which she is unable to restore her head from a jack o'lantern to normal without being frightened. Aside from that, nothing is known about her. Category:Characters Category:Fairies